


Whisper To Me

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Motel, Mutual Pining, Podfic Welcome, Post-Case, Protective Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Touchy-Feely, Undressing, Wincest - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Thanks to a case with a cursed item, Sam and Dean learn that they both told John about feelings for each other, and John forbade each from ever mentioning it again. Now there’s no barely keeping hands off of each other — they’re scared, and they’ve had a lifetime of practice at living just out of each other’s reach.





	Whisper To Me

The silence is smothering, so Dean slams the cabinet doors to break it. He wants to break more than that, but Dad’s not around anymore to confront.

The motel room’s as spacious as they usually are. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him as he pulls open cabinet after cabinet, slams them shut again.

God damn it. All this time.

He’s spent his life suppressing his feelings for his brother, and one cursed item case just dragged them kicking and screaming into the light. 

The amulet joined the minds of whoever’s blood touched it. It also happened to be used as a weapon when the brothers were wrestling with the vampire who’d been using it to mind control half the town. Dean took the damned thing to the temple, the vamp snarling and slamming it down on his face. Sam lopped the monster’s head off right after that, but it was too late. He’d taken a bad fall earlier, bloodied his palm, and when he picked up the amulet, he and Dean pretty much did a damned Vulcan mind meld.

So now Sam knows. About Dean’s love for him, how Dean wants to kiss him. About the night he confessed it to their Dad, crying and thinking he was sick in the head. And John had said that he was right, that was sick. He’d forbidden Dean from mentioning it ever again.

Dean slams the last of the cabinets, moves to the fridge. That’s not even the worst part.

During his stroll down Sam’s memory lane, Dean ran into a moment exactly like his love confession. That’s right, Sammy fucking loves him back, and Dad told him he was sick, too. Told him never to breathe a word of it again TOO. 

He knew they loved each other, wanted each other, and he’s kept them just out of each other’s reach for years after his own death. Even now, Dean’s scared of loving his brother. He accepted that he’s sick a long time ago — can’t help it, loves Sam with his whole heart — but he always thought that Sam even knowing about it would pull him into that dirty, wrong thing. That his feelings would hurt Sam.

But Sam loves him, too.

Sam LOVES him.

“Dean.” 

His little brother’s voice is soft, almost timid. While Dean’s been cussing and slamming cabinet doors, Sam’s been sitting on the bed, silent and distant. For the first time in his life, Dean doesn’t know the right thing to say to him. 

He turns around and looks instead, meets Sam’s hazel eyes. Over on the bed, his brother licks his lips and quickly focuses on the floor.

“What should we do?” He whispers. “What do you want to do?”

Dean knows what he wants to do, what he’s wanted to do for years. He’s struggling with the feeling that it’s a misunderstanding somehow and if he admits to how he feels, Sam will still be disgusted and never speak to him again. That’s what Dad always promised would happen, and the whole time he knew.

Slamming one last door, the fridge, Dean heads over to stand beside Sam and the bed.

“You just got a front row ticket to what I want to do,” he says guiltily. “And I just did for you, Sammy.”

Sam looks up at him, fears and questions in his eyes. It hits Dean hard — Sam’s worrying about exactly the same thing as him. It seems crazy — he could never find Sam disgusting, never abandon him, and Sam knows it now, but Dean gets it. He’s just scared. 

Tentatively, Dean reaches for him, rests a hand gently against his cheek. Sam’s eyes are shining with unshed tears, and his brows pinch as he swallows. 

“Dean…” It sounds like pleading. Dean’s spent so long touching everyone but him. It’s just them, and they know the other knows, and they’re still scared to even say it aloud. 

“If it’s okay,” Dean begins, and Sam immediately nods his head. Dean gets it, what he’s saying. Anything he does is okay, because it’s him. 

Dean sits beside him on the bed, turns to look into his eyes and touch his face gently again. “God, Sam. All these years,” he breathes, and he can feel the sadness on his own face. 

Sam turns toward him, tentatively taking one of his hands. Even the bandage on his palm seems like too much between them, but at the same time Dean’s afraid to get any closer. They’re both being as gentle as feathers, like the other might break.

“Me too,” Sam whispers, looking down at their hands. His eyes rise to Dean’s again, then drop to his lips. Dean’s heart thumps in his chest, but he and Sam both seem frozen at the idea of a kiss. If this is a dream, Dean’s not sure he’ll recover from it. He wants, he aches…but it’s selfish, and it’s wrong. He doesn’t want to hurt Sam.

Sam’s bolder than him, in the end. He cradles Dean’s jaw with his hand and leans down, and Dean holds his breath as his brother’s lips brush over his. 

Gentle as feathers. 

Dean can’t hold back a tear or two, his breath hitching in his throat. He’s wanted to kiss his brother for half of their lives, and it’s happened, and it’s so much — so much. He touches Sam’s face gently, traces his thumb over the line of his jaw, the base of his ear. 

And he presses his mouth to Sam’s. It’s harder than Sam kissed him, but still timid — their lips are parted, but neither is brave enough to deepen the kiss. Still, Sam makes a tiny sound of appreciation, slipping an arm around Dean’s waist.

“D-Dean, I…” He pulls back, an almost desperate look on his face.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Dean reassures him, thumb stroking at Sam’s cheek again. “If you don’t want.” 

Sam’s scared. He is, too. They’re not ready, they both thought they’d never even have this much.

“Just stay,” Sam begs, holding tight around his waist. “Sleep with me.” They haven’t done that since Dean was a teenager. He nods quickly, searching Sam’s eyes. His brother is instantly reassured by the nod. Good. Dean doesn’t care about himself, he just wants whatever makes Sam happiest.

They help each other undress, every touch reverent and soft. Dean’s seen Sam shirtless before, but he admires every detail of his skin, running a hand slowly over toned muscle and warm, steady heartbeats. The black tattoo on his chest matches Dean’s the way the brothers match each other — together is how they’re supposed to be.

Dean mostly undresses himself, although Sam helps pull his T-shirt over his head. They shrug out of their jeans and climb into the motel bed in their boxer shorts, both so nervous they’re shaking. Dean’s worried about who should sleep where, but Sam decides it, laying on his back and offering his arms. 

Dean sinks down into the soft sheets up against his brother’s side, slipping an arm around his waist. His head tucks perfectly between Sam’s shoulder and his chin, supported by the soft pillow. God, he fits into Sam’s arms like he was made for them. 

“Dean,” Sam whispers, touching his chest. Dean makes a contented little ‘hmm’ and nuzzles his face closer into his brother’s neck. If this is a dream, he’ll be heartbroken. It’s all he wants, to be able to sleep beside Sam, touch Sam…know Sam feels the same. 

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispers. Sam clicks off the light, pulls the blankets up over them, and kisses his cheek in the dark. The answering whisper is just as soft, and every bit as sincere.

“Love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Sam and Dean have a lot of emotional baggage, and I don't think knowing everything the other knows would be comfortable for them at all, but here they get a little closure and comfort, at least. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
